Fallout:Vagrant Lands
by ShadowMaster94
Summary: War never changes, but people do. To the east coast, new nations rise up from the ashes of the old world, as orders and governments rise, and clash with one another, vying for dominance, for freedom, for protection, or their own continued existence. As the Carolina Confederacy rises to prominence, they were have dangers far greater than anything the wasteland has ever known before.


_War._

 _War never changes._

 _Great governments rise and fall with the shifting of time, some remembered for millenia, others fade into the sands of time, but war? War never changes._

 _The nations of old feared the very idea of falling into obscurity, as they clammored to ensure the survival of their people, their way of life and their own prosperity above all else - even at the expense of others. In the 20th and 21st centuries, this struggle to survive culminated in the greatest loss of human life the world had ever seen during the Great War. Nuclear hellfire rained across the globe, reducing once sprawling metropolises into nothing but cinder and ashes._

 _However, armageddon was not the end of the world as many predicted. It was simply the closing of one chapter of human history, and the beginning of a new, far more dangerous one._

 _While most of north america was savagely bombarded by the weapons of mass destruction by their enemies, some got off luckier than others. To the southeastern united states, the Carolina's were spared much of the nuclear armageddon, and with their infrastructure and agriculture intact, they took a jumpstart to recreating civilization to the east. Bringing forth the birth of a new nation, of the Carolina Confederacy._

 _However, while Carolina licked their wounds and nursed their sores, they soon found the wastelands which surrounded them were far more dangerous, from the mutated abominations of radiation, to the human survivors who became savage, tribal raiders. This hardened the Carolinian people to be wary of those around them, and in the face of such great dangers, the Confederacy was capable of not only surviving, but striving and expanding westward, on towards the Mississippi River._

 _But with such expansion, new threats come to face the Confederacy. From the south, a plague of mutated plant and animal life sprawls from what once was Florida, infesting the lands with their corrupted growths, slowly rendering swaths of land uninhabitable for human life. To the north, the Brotherhood of Steel - guided by Arthur Maxson - seeks to recover from the debacle in the Commonwealth which saw his forced largely abandon it to the Minutemen and Railroad after the Institute's defeat. And to the west, across the Mississippi, Caesar's Legion marches once more after their defeat at Hoover Dam - their sights shifting east and southward to gather resources and slaves to continue their conquest._

 _As these great factions rise, the drums of conflict begin to beat faster, and faster as a new war looms over the horizon._

 _And War?_

 _War never changes._

* * *

 **Greenwood, South Carolina**

 **Abandoned store department**

 **Year:2293**

* * *

Much of what use to be known as the United States of America had long been reduced to nothing more than barren, decrepit wastelands, which is what made the plentiful, fertile lands of the Carolina's such a welcoming change to outsiders. While some spots were indeed affected by the nuclear holocaust, much of the Carolinas were still fertile, green lands of trees. It was a patch of life in a world of death.

Yet even here the Great War left its mark, as many smaller communities had fallen from grace. Among those being the ruins of Greenwood, a once prosperous town, now having been reduced to rubble from the battles fought between the Confederacy and their enemies. But while the Confederacy itself kept its eyes on its border threats, it left the doors open for other more… _depraved_ enemies within the woodwork.

A ruined clothing store which stood in various degrees of disrepair and ruin from nearly two centuries of neglect and conflict, was guarded by several men wearing a variety of mismatched clothing and armor, from simple overalls and long johns to haphazardly attached metal sheets and tire rubber pauldrons - armed with equally mismatched weapons from golf clubs and bats to machine guns and rifles. If one looked around they would find more of the armed men and women about in other buildings nearby, patrolling the area or loitering around the old gas station.

Inside the store lied a makeshift campfire with a brahim being slowly roasted. There was a group of raiders going over the loot they got from the last caravan they hit with others trying out the white doctor outfits and searching its contents.

"Oi, ya think this here make me look smart?"

"'Bout as smart as a mole rat, Jim."

"Daw man, doncha know people think ya smarta if you wearing onea dese?"

As these raiders counted their loot a grizzled old raider with a few scars and a beard stared at a woman who was tied up to an old steel beam that was still standing. The woman rose her head up as the older man approached her. She looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties, easily in her prime as a feminine beauty with short, ear-length purple hair and piercing green eyes. Around her neck was a strange necklace. It it had a leather strap and two rings in the middle. One big and a small ring below it that contained a 5.56 bullet in its left, a black feather in the middle, and some kind of a canine tooth on the right.

"So what is a bunch of doctors doing in this area?" The old raider asked

The woman only stayed silent as she glared at the man. He sighed before noticing the patch on her shoulder. Her clothes were fairly simple with an orange jacket, a brown undershirt and blue jeans. On one of the shoulders of the jacket was a patched that contained a while circle with a slim red cross. The grizzled raider noticed the patched and spoke.

"The Followers of the Apocalypse?" He mused with a raised brow. "What hell are you saintly dewy-eyes doing here outside of the lowcountry?"

The woman stayed silent which only caused the old raider to grimace a bit but before he spoke a loud shout interrupted them. He turned around to see two young raiders bringing in a new female captive. The girl kept on struggling and shouting obscenities at the raiders tugging her forwards. She looked to be in her early 20s with blond short hair tied into a long ponytail, her brown eyes glaring daggers at the men. Her attire was rather… _revealing_ to say the least, with a pair of short-short jeans with some paddings strapped over her thighs, a pair of black leather boots and a leather no-sleeve jacket - which was honestly the only thing covering her modesty with her sizable cleavage, and a red bandanna around her neck.

Her eyes met the the other woman that was tied up. "Oh! Blair, ehehehe..." She chuckled a bit, "Glad you're alive! I was, uh… worried about… uhh..." Before she could finnish Blair's face grimaced into anger.

"Godammit Sandy! I told you to retreat and let the Confederacy know about the attack!" She barked back. "Why the hell did you come back here!?"

"Do you _honestly_ think I would've left you alone?" Sandy deadpanned. "I had to do _something_ , and the closest Confederate outpost was miles from here! You'd be dead before I could get help!"

"The only thing you needed to do was get help you idiot!" Blair shouted. "Now we are both fucked!"

"I wouldn't mind that" Spoke one of the raiders holding Sandy as licked his lips when looking at her cleavage causing the girl to shudder a bit in repulsion.

"Ugh, I thought the fuck'n Vipers were gross..." Sandy groaned. "You shits are a _whooole_ new level of depraved..."

"Haha she got you good Cletus" The other raider laughed as the perverted raider glared at him but before he could say a word the old raider shouted.

"Would you idiots shut the fuck up for 2 seconds!? I can barely hear my thoughts!"

"Daw, Bill, don't be like that," 'Cletus' spoke up, his hands moving to Sandy's hips. "Can we have fun with this one, huh Bill?"

"Wazzup with her jacket?" The second one asked, looking at the image of a creepy-looking figure with a helmet, and long nose hairs. "What's it say?"

"How the hell should I know?" Cletus shook his head, "Like we need to read to have-"

"It _stands_ for the people I live with," Sandy said, sighing. "If you knew _who_ I was, you'd know just how fucked you are."

"And what's that, pretty lady?" A large, fatter man said with a slow chuckle.

Sandy smirked. "I'm a Great Khan, bitch." She said, and in a fluid motion she kicked Cletus in the balls as he hollered out in pain - she then shoulder tossed the second man to the ground. She then whipped out her confiscated weapon - a 12.7mm Pistol with a suppressor - and fired one shot killing the Raider before grabbing the man she kicked, and held him up like a human shield between her and the Veteran raider, who drew out his own .32 Pistol on her.

"Fast little bitch, ain'tcha..." The elder raider mused with a smirk, as the two engaged in a standoff. "You don't wanna do this, girly..."

"Why not?" Sandy asked with a smirk of her own, holding onto her hostage tightly as she stepped on his foot causing him to yelp in pain. "I _love_ killing raider scum like you,"

"You don't own all the cards here, lady..." The Raider mused, before pointing the gun away from her… and towards Blair.

"Oh fuck me..." Blair groaned, "Sandy, just fucking shoot him!"

"...you _do_ realize I have your man hostage too, right?" Sandy pointed out, keeping the gun trained on the Raider's head.

"Psh, I can always find more men," The Elder Raider rolled his eyes, as Cletus's eyes widened. "Been meaning to get some new blood anyways… but you don't wanna see your friend here's brains on the floor, now do you?"

"Fuck that, shoot him!" Blair shouted, "Shoot him and run!"

Sandy growled as she glared at the Raider "Piece of shit Raider..." she growled.

"What can I say," He shrugged, "I am what I..." The Raider blinked as he glanced up. "...wait..."

Blair blinked, the hell was this man going on about now? However a few moments later, she heard it too… it was faint, far off in the distance… but it was getting closer, and louder as time went on. The sound of propeller blades, specifically those of a Vertibird.

"Fuck!" The Raider elder cursed, "Looks like your grey-coat friends came up!"

Sandy blinked "But… I didn't report to the outpost..." she said, "How the fuck would they be here already…?"

A transport based Vertibird flew over the the ruined building as it position itself above the gas station as it carried a very large metal crate. A raider with a beer bottle slowly stumble around the station as it looked at the aircraft.

"Boy this is some good ass booze heh heh." The Raider chuckled lazily "I'm starting to see shit" He finished the bottle before throwing it down to the ground shattering it.

 **BGM: Fallout 4 OST-Combat Ready**

The Vertibird cage bottom part open and something big plunged straight into the refuel stations causing an explosion that killed a lot of raiders near it with the drunk raider being thrown above a forest as he flew a large distance away from the station.

All the remaining raiders became on high alert and starting drawing their crude weapons as they tried to figure out what just happened as some started to drag away the few raiders that survived the explosion as a slow rain started above. The smoke started to clear as the rain fell, however before it did something emerged from out of the scene - two glowing purple eyes piercing through the smoke like a spectre in the night. The eyes rose up, and emerging from the smoke was a large, hulking monstresity covered in metal, two devil-like horns emerging from its helmet - rain dripping on the armor as a downpour fell upon the area.

A female raider eyes became wide as pure terror overtook her and started to shoot the monstrosity with her automatic pipe rifle. The bullets only bounced back or was completely absorbed by the creatures armor as it let out a roar that sounded like some kind of robotic lion roar. It charged against the first three raiders that was unfortunate to be in its way as it either slashed their bodies causing various limbs and torso to be cut into pieces as the middle raider was crushed to death as the creature practically stampeded against it leaving only a bloody viscare of crushed guts and gore. The female raider started to scream as more raiders started to pop out of the wood works and started to shoot the creature more. The ones in the roof shot the creature with their .308 rifles but like the others it did not impeded the creature one bit. The female raider pulled out a grenade but before she could pull the pin the monster gorged her torso with its very long and sharp horns and started to thrash the women around with his horns much to the dismay and horror of the raiders. The woman screamed in pain before the creature finally "let go" of her as the body flew straight into a scrapped car crushing whatever life still lingered with her.

The elder starred in pure horror from the window as this creature was slaughtering all of his men like nothing before he finally snapped back into reality.

"What are you idiots doing!? Get the tank!" He shouted to the other raiders that had their guns drawn towards Sandy - the Raiders nodding rapidly as he completely forgot about Sandy and Blair as they rushed to prepare a defense against the hulking monstrosity.

Sandy blinked but didn't pass up the chance as she rushed towards Blair, grabbing her Knife the raiders dropped as she cut through her binds. "Ya dropped this," she said as she handed Blair a revolver pistol with faded gold markings and a bear on the side of the grip. Blair blinked before forming a plan in her head and looking at Sandy which she return in a nod. In a quick instance Blair fired her Sequoia at the back of the torso of the distracted elder and before the other remaining raiders could react Sandy shot a hail of bullets at them with her 12.7mm as they dropped dead at the ruined floor.

"Alright we got maybe 2 to 3 minutes before these assholes wise up. Any suggestions?" Blair said as she reloaded her gun.

"Yeah there should be a backdoor that lead to forest by that wall over here." Sandy said as she tossed an extra combat knife at Blair which she grabbed and sheath it inside her jackets holster.

Sandy approached the door and opened it slightly. She saw the rain and heard the hail of gunfire from a short distance but no raider at back of the building.

"Alright it's clear let's hurry to the woods."

Blair followed Sandy into the wood as they circled around the town and docking down into nearby bushes when they saw the creature fighting the raiders. They were in complete shock at what they saw next.

As the creature's rampage continued a light tank erupted from a wall as it positioned itself a suitable distance away from the monster as its 40mm canon aimed at the creature.

"Eat this you freak!" The tank raider shouted

The shot was true as a large explosion was ensured and the raiders started to cheer thinking their nightmare was finally over. But their faces turned sickly as the smoke cleared and the creature was still standing with barely a dent into its armor. This only angered the creature as it let out a terrifying roar and its claws started to glow from an unknown heat source. The creature charged at the tank with only a blur of eyes it glowing visor showing."Shit! Shoot it again before it reaches us!" The tank commander shouted

The tank crew hastily gathered a tank round and load it up before firing once again.

The creature on the last second dodges the tank round leaving a small blurr before it suddenly jumped into the air and landed its claws on the commander leaving a crushed and burned gore and causing the the turret to be crushed a little with the creatures massive weight. Not satisfied with its kill the creature tore open the turret with its superheated claws revealing the terrified crew as they screamed with only one being able to pull out a revolver and shoot the creatures head in a vain attempt which only further angered this monstrosity of metal. It raised its claws and hit the munitions causing the tank to have a massive explosion and as a sick joke to crush the raiders hopes further the "thing" was able to walk off the explosion once again with only more scorch marks appearing any sign of damage.

Out of nowhere a raider with scrapped power armor came charging from the side of the smoke and before the creature could react the end of a rocket powered sledgehammer hit one of it eye sockets causing the creature to stagger a bit and roar in pain.

"I don't know what kind of level of wasteland hell you came from the but if you think I am gonna stand by as you slaughter my men and destroy my loot you got another thing coming bub." The raider spoke as the smoke cleared to reveal the elder without a power armor helmet. Before he started coughing some blood.

"Fucking bitch...I kill her and her two bit slut after I am done with you"

The creature roared once again and came charging at the elder with the elder in turn meeting its charge holding his hammer and letting out a battlecry.

Before the hammer could land its second hit the creature grabbed the raiders arm that was holding it and started to pull the arm causing the raider to stop and scream in pain. Encouraged the creature kept pulling until it pulled the armored arm causing blood to spurt out of the raiders torso. The old man fell and tried to get up but the creature stomped the old man in the torso causing the raider to spit out blood as he felt his lungs being pierced by his now broken cribbage. The creature proceeded to stump the raider over and over and over again even after the old man's screams stopped and his rotten soul left his body before it finally stopped and proceeded to move its next targets.

Meanwhile Blair and Sandy were trying to put as much distance between them and that _thing_ as it slaughtered the Raiders with little effort. "Don't look back, just run!" Sandy shouted, "Just fucking run!"

Blair nodded however she did spare a glance backwards as the creature emerged from the fires and smokes of the explosion. She saw the little damage that had been inflicted upon the creature, but she did notice something else… one of its glowing eyes was out, as if the glass around it was broken, and from their distance she was able to notice something about its eyes… they were a pale, grey in color.

It was blind.

As Blair stared she could recognized some of the creature anatomy. It had spikes on it is spine as it lead to its armored tail. The way how it had slashed the raiders with its long claws and used its horns to impale one of them.

And Blair only knew one creature across the wasteland that was renown for being virtually blind, yet easily the most deadly - especially given its size and shape.

"A Deathclaw...?" she whispered, wide eyes before she had to turn back to follow Sandy as they continued to run.

The creature turned towards the remaining raiders who were at the rooftops horror stricken after witnessing the destruction that has happened below them. Dumbfounded and afraid the few remaining raiders dropped their guns as they left the rooftops in hopes of escaping the thing but before the creature decided to give chase a radio voice echoed through the creatures helmet.

" _That's enough 42, return to the Saluda river for extraction you're work is done._ " A man's voice said

With a growl the creature turned the forest behind it and started running towards it knocking trees around as it made itself a path. If not for the rain the trees would have caught on fire with the claws that still sizzle from the heat it gave out earlier.

* * *

Blair and Sandy continued to run as fast and as far away as they could, trying to find the main road. Upon locating it, they followed it all the way until they reached the closest outpost owned and operated by the Confederacy. It felt as if they had ran for hours, as the sun began to rise up from the clouds as the rain died down - until finally the sight of salvation appeared before them - with a Confederate outpost stationed along the road by an old gas station. There was a flagpole set up, as the flag of the Carolina Confederacy flew up above.

The two ran towards the entrance, as the guards - clad in the basic greyish/blue uniforms of the Confederacy - noticed them as they suddenly got up with their weapons out - but not raised. "Freeze! Hold it right there!" One of the guards shouted.

"Don't… don't shoot! " Sandy pleaded as she struggled to get her breath again

"Who are you, and what is your business here?" One of the guards demanded.

"Santa's little elves, who the fuck do you think?!" Blair groaned, annoyed as she showed her FoA patch on her uniform.

"The Followers?" The Guard questioned, before glancing at his friend. "Get the CO," he said, as the second Guard nodded as he ran off inside the outpost. "Shit, where have you been? We've been waiting for you guys to show up with the Ethanol shipment? Where's the rest of you?"

"We were attacked you fucking dumbass!" Sandy shouted, glaring at the guard. "You know the roads that was supposed to be clear from raiders? It wasn't fucking cleared!"

"It _was_ fucking clear, a _month_ ago," the guard groaned, "It's not our fault the higher ups sent most of our would-be reserves down south to the quarantine line! We barely have enough people to man the outposts!"

"Sandy calm down!" Blair shouted, holding Sandy back as she looked to the guard. "Look some... _**thing**_ attacked the raiders and we escaped but we need to get the hell out of here!"

"What thing?"

"Some Kind of monster it was- look can we get out this fucking rain!?" Sandy shouted angrily.

The soldier glanced between the two, before he sighed "Alright fine, come in." He said, as he banged on the gate, as it opened up. "Higgins! Pull out some blankets for these two, and get the Coffee ready, sounds like these ladies got a hell of a long story!"

* * *

 **117Jorn: War… war never changes… but fanfic ideas do! Here we are, with our latest contraption: an original Fallout story taking place in a new setting never before used in Fallout! I can't take all the credit though - everyone please put your hands together for my fellow co-author, ShadowMaster94/Rawer94.**

 **SM: Hi everyone, it has been a few years since I done a proper fanfiction. I am trying to take advantage of my free time before college starts by making this. I want to thank Jorn again for helping me in this as well as my art friends XenoHybrida and MetaDragonArt for the provided artwork. One thing that I can offer that is different from other authors is that I often commission especially for this fic. Unfortunately Jorn tells me that fanfiction is against fics with links so I ask to please look for my furaffinity profile Rawer94 where I have all the art work of the prologue there. This fiction is gonna be slow to update due to my college and work but I will try to give a chapter as soon as possible. I appreciate everyone for reading and commenting my story. I am open to any suggestions because as said before I am slowly getting back into this. Thank god I have Jorn to help me out.**

 **117Jorn: Its what I'm here for. Even though updates will be slow, we will keep working on it as much as we can. Plus we've got plenty of other stories on the backburner, so expect some great things from us ;D.**

 **SM: Well let's not get ahead of ourselves but I will only concentrate on this fiction but Jorn over here has a lot of stories on his side that is often updated once a week or two. So please check him out if you want to read something else after mine. Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this.**


End file.
